skyalmanacfandomcom-20200213-history
Cyprian Fields
Cyprian Augustus Fields was a young officer and later owner of the Fields Trading and Supply Company, a business established by his father Augustus Fields. A key figure in the Philomena Uprising that ended the reign of the Imperium Titus, Description Cyprian is tall, rugged, and tanned from life in the sky. While he inherited his sandy hair, gray eyes, and handsomeness from his mother Olympia, Cyprian is every inch the rugged, feisty man of the air that his father was. Early Life Cyprian is the son of Augustus and Olympia Fields. Olympia was the youngest daughter of the Misericordiae shipping baron, the Lord Abraxas Callaway. Augustus was the owner of small merchant vessel called Philomena, first as a free-lance shipmaster. Augustus and Olympia met during one of Olympia’s frequent visits to the Misericordiae Port to check on her father’s holdings. They were instantly smitten with one another. The proposed marriage horrified the upper-class Callaways, as Fields was little better than a peasant. But, they were married in the Summertide of 823, and Cyprian Augustus Fields was born shortly thereafter. Olympia stayed at a small, well-furnished house (a gift from her family) while Augustus was out for days and weeks on shipping on Philomena. Young Cyprian grew up with all the material comforts he could wish for, but was looked on by the Callaways with some disdain. They resented Olympia’s marriage to a man of lower class and they resented the child of that union. In the Lammastide of 829, when Augustus was on a three-week cruise around the ports of Terra Alta, Olympia Fields contracted an illness and died. It is believed that Olympia Fields was pregnant with a second child when she passed away. Unable or unwilling to give up life in the sky, Augustus Fields took his five-year-old son to live with him on Philomena. At a young age, Cyprian began his training as a ship’s officer, quickly receiving commendations for his navigation, ship handling, and leadership skills. In Shrovetide of 836, the Imperium ordered a blockade of the Misericordiae port. The resulting economic breakdown put extreme stress on the city. Augustus Fields took the lead in organizing a group to break the blockade, hoping that widespread opposition would convince the Imperium of the foolishness of such a venture. The Merchants Rebellion was a colossal failure, resulting in the death of Augustus Fields and many others. The Imperium was merciless in his treatment of other participants. Overcome with grief and without family, Cyprian escaped Misericordiae aboard a vessel and spent the next three years traveling Cor Nova aboard a wide variety of vessels, never staying in a position more than a season or two. Allegedly, during this period he escaped the Ruby Mines of Kerrag al-Gaat, piloted a ship through the treacherous Berellus Straits in a snowstorm, and had a few run-ins with the Imperium Fleet. Considering Cyprian's penchant for bravado, and the tendency of airmen to embellish, it is not possible to know how much of these accomplishments actually happened. What is known for sure is that Cyprian's last post during this period was aboard the Terra Alta freighter ''Grace of the Cedars, ''during which he was involved in a mordonoc attack perpetrated by Bartimaeus Cain. It was this event that propelled Cyprian back to Misericordiae, where he encountered with Francis Lightlas, beginning his involvement in the Philomena Uprising. Category:People Category:Philomena Uprising